Question: $2kl + 8km + 5k + 10 = 8l + 9$ Solve for $k$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $2kl + 8km + 5k + {10} = 8l + {9}$ $2kl + 8km + 5k = 8l - {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $k$ in them. $2{k}l + 8{k}m + 5{k} = 8l - 1$ Factor out the $k$ ${k} \cdot \left( 2l + 8m + 5 \right) = 8l - 1$ Isolate the $k$ $k \cdot \left( {2l + 8m + 5} \right) = 8l - 1$ $k = \dfrac{ 8l - 1 }{ {2l + 8m + 5} }$